Sam
by Cybrind
Summary: Gilneas before the wall, before worgens, when life was simple. Rated T for later chapters. AU - OCxLiam, OC/Darius
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

"Quickly now, Sam." Pappa rushes me. He sounds almost scared; maybe he's just worried that I'll embarrass him. King Genn Greymane is coming and it would be real bad if we aren't ready before he gets to us. Pappa kneels and bows his head; I just do what he does. Maybe not as well as he does, but Pappa doesn't correct me so it must be okay. We put our bows on the ground in front of us. Pappa says we aren't to have any weapons in our hands or we look like we want to hurt the King.

We look a lot alike right now; both of us have short black hair and blue eyes. Momma called them cornflower blue. Pappa has gray in his hair, some say he is _seasoned_. As for me, I've heard them call me _green as the day is young_. I can't argue with that, I don't even know what it means.

"Wyman, if I may have a moment of your time." The King's voice is deep and scary. It's like he asks but not asks, he tells Pappa, ordering him. He stands tall, strong with wide shoulders. I steal a peak at him and I'm glad he's only looking at Pappa.

"My time is yours to command, your majesty." While Pappa's voice is as deep as the King's it doesn't have the same affect. Not that I'd ever tell Pappa that. He'd box my ears!

The King nods, "Good man. Come and walk with me. I have an appointment that I cannot circumvent much longer." Without waiting, he turns on his heel and walks back to the castle. I stare at his hands that are folded behind him. I'm not sure what circumventing is but Pappa better hurry up before something bad happens.

"Yes, your majesty." Pappa shoots a warning glance at me. I tried to grin but he frowns. I know that look, it means I am supposed to behave. We're at the shooting range; I'm _always_supposed to behave out here. If I'm not, people can get hurt! Pappa says range manners are very important.

The King walks with his head held high, I tried mimicking his walk, it feels weird and I almost fell over a rock. I'm not the most graceful kid but walking like that isn't natural. I can hear him talking to Pappa but his words are drifting away with them. So I do what any smart 9-year-old would do. I follow in the shadows. "I have been informed that you are my best marksman." Pappa is the best shot in all of Gilneas. "I have need of your service. My son is coming of age and needs to be instructed." The King's son… Liam? Prince Liam? Ha, he can't shoot? "Trouble is his previous instructors coddle him." Coddling is bad. I ran out of boxes to hide behind. They're walking farther away. I see another I can hide behind if they'd just walk a few more steps. "He is a prince, one that must learn to defend and lead his people. Liam is our future king and it will not do Gilneas any favors by having a weak king."

The King looks behind them, but I'm hiding. He can't see me. "The child you were instructing…" Child? Oh me!

"Aye, your majesty, the child is mine, Sam by name." Pappa looks behind them, too. Right at me! My stomach jumps, how did he see me? How does Pappa _always_know?

The King nods again, "Excellent, they appear to be about the same age. Perhaps some competition is what my son needs. Training alone will not do him good." He stops at the castle door and turns to Pappa, "See that it is done."

Pappa bows, "Aye, your majesty, I will train the Prince as I have my own. No preferential treatment will be given."

The King looks back again. "As for you, Sam," I squeaked, I didn't mean to but being caught by the King scared me. "While I expect you to remember that he is the prince, don't go too easy on him."

"Y-yes, your majesty." Aw, my voice was shaking. Now they know he scared me. Oh like that squeak wasn't clue enough?

The King gives Pappa a wink and a pat on the shoulder before walking into the castle. I have to pee. "Sam." Pappa sounds disappointed. I guess because the King saw me. I really do need to pee.

"Yes, Pappa?" I'm not coming out of these shadows until he stops being mad at me. Oh that look, that's the _get over here now or else_ look. "Do I really have to train with the prince? _Really_?"

Pappa frowns. Oh that's the _you're not making this better _look, "Samantha."

"But boys are so _icky_." I give him my best puppy dog eyes, _please, please, please don't make me _look.

Pappa puts his arm around me and walks us back to the shooting range. "Aye, you brought that upon yourself. Had you only listened-"

"I did listen, Pappa. I stayed close enough to hear-" Ow, his grip on my shoulder just got tighter. "I'm sorry, Pappa."

"Prince Liam is indeed the same age as you. Though why he would wish his son to train with a young girl is beyond my reasoning." Pappa ruffles my hair. I hate when he does that, it gets all in my eyes. "I'm guessing the King believes you to be a boy," Me? A boy? That's just wrong. Wasn't Pappa listening? Boys are icky. I'm a girl, I'm not icky. "And you are not to tell him otherwise, understand?" Pappa gives his _or else_look.

"What if he asks?" I'm sure Pappa won't want me to lie to the King!

"Then you are not to lie, but if he doesn't ask…" Pappa picks up our bows and hands me mine. He's got a weird look on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have followed them.

"Yes, Pappa." Okay so don't tell but don't lie, I can do that. Oh, but… "I think there's gonna be a time they figure it out. I mean, Momma had um…" My face gets hot, I blushed. Well it isn't my fault I'm a girl, girls get boobs and if that happens, I think they're going to figure out I'm not a boy. "Or maybe I won't since I don't exactly look like Momma's pictures…"

"You look more like your Momma than you realize, pup." Pappa musses up my hair again. I just wrinkle my nose at him and he chuckles. Oh, now I really, _really_ need to pee!

* * *

><p>My stomach hurts. Pappa says I'm nervous. I guess he's right. Pappa usually is. I check my stance, hold my nocked arrow steady and draw. Taking aim, I can feel the breeze tease at the ends of my hair. It tickles my neck, so I adjust before loosing my arrow. Yes! I hit the target, okay it went wide left, but I hit it.<p>

"Good, Sam." Pappa nods his approval. "Now, your majesty, let's see what you know. Show me your stance."

Prince Liam frowns, picks up his practice bow and turns into his stance. "Why do I have to shoot a bow and not a gun?"

He sounds so whiney. Just like a boy to complain instead of just being happy someone as smart as Pappa is teaching him. He's just lucky Pappa is a patient man.

Pappa takes a knee in front of Prince Liam, adjusting his stance by turning his foot out. "A gun has recoil that a bow does not. A gun will make a ruckus that your parents will not appreciate, where a bow does not. Now you'll want to keep your stance at shoulder width apart for stability." Pappa nods when Prince Liam adjusts. "Good, now watch your arm. If you turn it this way, it may be injured when the string snaps back. It is most unpleasant and the bruise will be a nasty reminder."

Prince Liam concentrates and turns his elbow out, "Like this?"

"Excellent, your majesty, now take this arrow." Pappa lays an arrow on his grip hand and nocks it for him. "Hold the string with these three fingers. Just so, right, now draw the string back and hold it."

Prince Liam draws the string, his eyes widen. A deterimined look crosses his face and he holds like he is told. Hmm, he follows directions at least. I wonder why his eyes got all big like that.

"Look down the point of the arrow towards the target." Pappa points down the range at the target. Prince Liam closes one eye aiming down the length of the arrow. "Now, loose."

Prince Liam frowns, "I…"

"Let the arrow go," I didn't mean to say it, it slipped out.

Prince Liam gives me a mean look. He doesn't like me. That's okay, I don't like him either. This is _my_ time with Pappa and now I have to share it with _him_. Prince Liam aims again, his arm is shaking now. Must be hard for his weak little arms to hold a draw for so long. Then again, how long have I ever held one? I won't admit anything, that would make him feel better and I don't care to make him feel better. Prince Liam lets the arrow fly towards the target. It comes up short.

"Excellent, that was a decent first try." Prince Liam looks at me. I have to look away so he doesn't see me laugh. "Don't be fooled, Sam's arrow didn't get nearly as far first try." Pappa doesn't mention I was only 5 at the time.

I want to correct him but Pappa is giving me one of his looks. So instead I grab another arrow from the quiver. "Sam, feel the breeze, its shifting."

The wind, right. I take a deep breath and sigh. "I don't feel it."

Pappa grins. "The wind is still, pup."

Prince Liam snorts. This time I don't hide my anger. He thinks he's so much better than me? Okay so he's a prince and I'm a guardsman's daughter, but still at least I can hit the target. Okay ignore him and take aim. The breeze… the wind… I move the tip slightly and loose the arrow. It flies and hits the target far right.

"At least I can hit the target." I mumbled it to myself just loud enough for Prince Liam to hear me, but not Pappa. Pappa would be disappointed if he heard.


	2. Awkward moments

**Awkward moments**

Mending. I hate mending. It's such a boring chore. Still it needs to be done. Unfortunately staring at it won't make it go away. I thread the needle and hiss when it pricks my finger. Stupid door startled me. On the bright side…

I happily drop the mending back in the basket and the needle with thread I stick in the pin cushion. With my finger in my mouth to stop the silly blood, I open the door. I can feel the blush creep into my face. I must look silly standing here with my finger planted in my mouth blushing like a school girl. Well I _am_ a school girl, so I shouldn't be overly embarrassed.

"What did you do this time, Samantha?" His amused tone sends a shiver right through me.

Manners, where are my manners? Pulling my finger from my lips, I hide my hand behind me. I drop my gaze respectfully and dip into a curtsy. "M'Lord, what brings you to call at this hour?" My face warms into a blush when he snorts. Wrong way to phrase that question? Blast.

"Your father, is he in?" Lord Darius Crowley steps over the threshold. "It is imperative that I speak with him."

"I beg your forgiveness, m'lord, he is on duty tonight and won't be back until the morrow." My legs are shaking, how long does one hold a curtsy? I'll have to ask Lorna, she'll know. I wonder what he's thinking. I chance a glance at him through my eyelashes. My heart races when he steps closer.

"Leaving you alone… to fend for yourself?" Lord Darius' voice lowers to a more intimate tone. He places a finger beneath my chin lifting my head to gaze into the depths of my eyes. Curtsy forgotten, I can't stop staring into his eyes.

My voice is breathless and cracks with emotion, "Yes, m'lord."

He smiles then, stepping into the house, closing the door behind him. He sweeps me into his arms effectively pulling me into his embrace. I can feel the strength in his large burly arms, his broad chest presses against me. My arms wrap around him eagerly. My fingers wrap into his thick tresses. "Mmm, m'lord!"

My heart is racing, head tilted back welcoming him, my lips parted just so. His head dips closer to mine, only a knock on the door interrupts us. He pauses. I whimper. "Samantha…" The knock comes again, more insistent this time.

Groaning I lift my head from the table. I blink a few times to get my bearings. Just when the dream gets interesting. I put the mending aside and scramble for the front door. What if this time it isn't a dream? I throw it open and am greeted with a crying friend. "Lorna? What's wrong?"

"Can we… is your father…" Lorna peeks behind me.

Gah, where _are_ my manners? "Come in, Pappa is on guard duty tonight."

Lorna sweeps inside and we sit down at the table. Lorna dabs her eyes with her kerchief, "Father just told me the most horrible news."

"No, he didn't." My eyes widen when Lorna nods. "You're betrothed? To..." Prince Liam! "Oh, but he's such a brat!"

Lorna wails, "I know!" She drops her head into her hands and sobs.

I get up as quickly as I can to throw my arms around her. "I'm so sorry." My mind is reeling. What do I say? "Well, on the bright side, you'll be queen one day." Lorna groans. Well that didn't help. Let's try a different approach. "He's kind of cute, in a little immature monster kind of way. Oh he'll be king and he will grow out of it, I mean, we're only 13."

I can't help but sigh, "At least you have someone to marry, Lorna. Who wants the daughter of a guardsman?"

Lorna looks up at me with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Oh, Sam, you're pretty. Some one will want to marry you. And maybe you'll be a lucky one and can marry for love. Not politics."

"I doubt it. King Greymane pointed out a girl just yesterday. He said if I'm lucky one day a pretty girl like _that _will be my bride." I wince at the memory. That was so humiliating. I can still hear Prince Brat cackling. "He still thinks I'm a boy. What man wants to marry a boyish looking girl?"

Lorna sighs and tugs at my short hair. "If you let your hair grow out, maybe wear a dress to the next training session…"

A dress? To the archery range? "My father would be shamed for deceiving the king for the past four years. No… it is just better this way." I lay my head against Lorna's and sigh again. I seem to do that often lately. Pappa says it's a phase. I imagine its wishful thinking. He cringes every time I sigh.

"We really are a mess aren't we?" Lorna chuckles. "Here I come to complain and cry because I have to marry into royalty and you have to parade around like a boy." Lorna gasps. "Marry me, Samantha!"

I back away quickly. "What?" Lorna has lost her mind! I can't marry a girl, I _am _a girl.

"Yes, we'll tell King Genn that I can't possibly marry Prince Liam because I am betrothed to you." Lorna's eyes are wild with the idea.

"Your father would never go along with this. They're friends, Lorna. Lord Darius would never deceive the king. He's too good of a man; he's too noble and kind hearted." Oh this is making my stomach hurt and I start pacing. It helps me think. "No, he's got a good soul. He's strong and just and-"

"Samantha Wyman…" Lorna bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hmm?" I turn and look at her. She used my full name, well not full, full name, but darn well full enough.

"How long have you been infatuated with my father?" I blush deeply, my face feels on fire. I quickly shake my head in denial. Lorna laughs then wraps her arms around me. "Silly girl, he's an old man. Granted Father is handsome and many women do vie for his attentions." They do? Well of course they do, he's perfect. Only why does hearing it hurt? "Still you're much too young to settle for an old coot like him."

I pull away. I need to think. This isn't how the conversation is supposed to be going; we're supposed to be talking about her betrothal to Prince Liam. Not my love for her father. Love? No, "Don't be silly, Lorna. Men like your father don't have time for someone like me. He deserves a woman with class and status." Doesn't mean I don't love him. He just doesn't love me. Yes, now I think I'm going to be ill. How lovely.

"Oh Sam, there has to be someone in Ambermill…" She pauses when I sneer at her. "Pyrewood perhaps, at least there we don't know every one."

I plop in a chair at the table, leaning against my hand and look up at Lorna. "Maybe I need to throw myself from Beril's Point and save my father and myself from further embarrassment."

"Ah, the dramatics of a teen-aged girl. Where would we be without them?" Lorna mocks me before joining me at the table.

"This from my future queen?" I can't help the giggles, she's so ridiculous.

* * *

><p>The sun is beginning its rise over the horizon. The soft pink orange glow is so pretty. The thwip sound of arrows, greet me as I approach the practice field. Pappa has the day off. My leathers are polished, my quiver is full, and my practice bow is strapped to my back. I was hoping Sir Prince would take the time off as well. Not only is Prince Liam already here, he took my favorite spot. That immature little monster, I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling.<p>

Well no point in being rude, he's still royalty. I give him a nod and set up my quiver. "Good morning, your majesty. You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep. Not that you'd care, I'm sure." He shoots a glance my way. "Sam, can I ask you…"

I raise an amused eyebrow at him. I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't but how often does the Prince set himself up so well? "I'm unsure, your majesty, can you?"

"Of course, I can. I'm the prince. I can simply order you, but…" Prince Liam lowers his bow. "I rather like that I don't have to. It gets tiresome. I have enough people to cow to me. I need a friend, an equal, someone who isn't afraid to be straight with me." He looks again at me, "Can you do that?"

Goodness, this is serious. I've never seen him like this before. "I'm hardly your equal, I'm not even nobility. I'm the…" Guardsman's daughter. "My father is a guardsman." I shake my head catching myself at the last moment. That was close, too close.

"Perhaps, well no, not perhaps. All of that is true enough. We've known each other for four years, I believe you to be an equal here, on the practice field. Is that not enough?" Prince Liam's eyes search mine. What is he looking for?

I nod slowly, his words sinking in. He justified it in his own mind to create equality between us. The least I can do is meet him half way. "As you wish, your majesty."

Prince Liam's shoulders relax at last. "I've… been betrothed." He winces, waiting for me to laugh. When I don't he looks at me. "That's it…"

I shrug. I already know this from Lorna. "Okay…"

He tries again. "I am to be married…"

I smirk at him. "I gathered that, what is the issue?"

He harrumphs, "To a girl."

"Your majesty likes girls, does he not?" I know I'm treading on dangerous ground here but he is so pitiful. He's obviously upset. Has he not met Lorna? She is quite beautiful; all the boys in Ambermill are crazy about her.

"Of course, I do. That isn't the issue. My father and his friend have conspired against me. I am to wed his daughter! I barely know of her. Lorna… what kind of name is Lorna. Is she even pretty?" He runs his finger through his auburn hair.

I bite my lip to keep from giggling, boys don't giggle. Do they bite their lip? I stop quickly and simply grin. "Yes, Lorna Crowley is quite lovely. She also has a great laugh, gives the best hugs and-"

"Wait, you _know _Lorna Crowley?" Prince Liam steps forward eagerly.

My breath hitches and I nods slowly. Oh blast, why did I admit to knowing her? "Yes, I'm from Ambermill. She's been to my house a number of times." I dance around the truth. How much can I say without giving too much away?

"What is she like? Have you, wait you've hugged her? What more have you done?" Prince Liam's eyes are hard now.

Is he angry with me? What did I do? What did I say? Yes we hug, she's my best friend! Focus Sam, what more have we done? "We talk, your majesty. We laugh, we share secrets. She is a dear friend." I drop my gaze. I don't want him to see the pain in my eyes as memories of last night come rushing back to me.

"Sam, I swear sometimes you're such a girl. You share secrets?" Prince Liam laughs.

"I…" am a girl. I take a step backwards and shake my head keeping my face lowered. I struggle to keep my voice even. "Forgive me, your majesty. It is not my place to offend, but speaking with a girl isn't necessarily a bad thing. You learn what is on her mind, what she is thinking, how she feels. How can that be bad if you intend to marry her?"

"You have feelings for Lorna?" Prince Liam presses on.

I love her, she's my best friend. Oh that won't go over so well with him. "It isn't like that… not at all."

"But there is something you aren't telling me." Prince Liam steps closer. Over the past four years Prince Liam has grown considerably. He looms over me trying to intimidate me.

I can feel myself tremble but I can't back down. There is plenty I am not telling him. One thing in particular that would make other things simply fall into place. "She is my friend, your majesty. You wouldn't ask me to betray her trust, would you?"

"I don't understand you." Prince Liam is practically growling. "Father asked me to be patient, to not judge you because you're more _fragile _than others. Do you even like girls, Sam? Is that why Father chuckled at his own joke when pointing out that girl the other day?"

The King told him to… I'm fragile? "He…" He knows. My hand flies to my mouth when a small squeak of fear escapes me. If he didn't find me fragile before, I'm sure he does now.

"Sam, if that is the case and you do like boys, then so be it. I do not care what your personal preferences are. Most will frown upon your choice. Perhaps keeping that secret is for the best." Prince Liam's voice takes on a more calm tone and he backs away two steps to distance himself.

"I don't like _boys_." I love a man. I find myself laughing in relief, "Never fear, your majesty, I do intend to keep my secrets." I look up at him then, I can feel tears of relief clinging to my lashes. "Your father is a wise man. More than I ever imagined." I feel as if a weight has been lifted from me. It's liberating.

"What are you going on about?" Prince Liam frowns in his confusion. It is a good look for him, honest, open, vulnerable. When he looks like that, he's almost cute.

"Nothing, your majesty, your father apparently has me figured out much more clearly than I had imagined possible for someone who rarely speaks with me. Again, he is a clever man." I take a deep breath and set my quiver down. I go about stringing my bow not giving Prince Liam a second thought. Hmm, I will need to speak with Pappa about this and soon. How King Genn knows I'm a girl is beyond me but he apparently does.

"You are one strange boy." Prince Liam shakes his head and grabs an arrow.

Now that's funny. I laugh openly. "You have no idea."

"Clearly." Prince Liam nocks an arrow and peers down the end taking aim. "Sam?"

"Yes, your majesty?" I nock my own arrow.

"Have you…" Prince Liam looses his arrow, hitting the target cleanly. "You know, kissed a girl?"

I pause with my arrow drawn. Okay this just got awkward again. "You mean besides Lorna?" I laugh when he growls. He's too easy to tease. "No, I have never kissed a girl, including Lorna." I loose my arrow. It flies true hitting the target center.


	3. Lucky shot

**Lucky shot**

It was a hot summer day. The kind of day you can find no relief from the sweltering heat, even in the shade. Even now with the sun just starting to set the heat is still unbearable. No breeze is coming to ease the intensity. I'm standing in the shade of the building, tugging at my leathers and struggling to breathe.

I need relief. The sooner, the better. My breaths are short and shallow to the point of almost panting. I sound like a blasted mastiff. I slowly make my way to the water barrel. Looking around the practice field I sigh with relief noting I'm alone.

Unbuckling my pauldrons, I gladly allow them to slip off my shoulders and onto the ground. I gingerly work the buckles of my chest armor peeling it from my body. I should care better for my armor but right now I simply let it fall to the ground at my feet. Gripping the sides of the barrel I stare into the cool darkness with longing. It was a grueling melee training day and my body is complaining quite loudly.

I dunk my head in the water. The sudden change in temperature is a welcoming yet jarring respite. I pull back in shock, gasping and cringing. Okay that hurt. I tighten my grip on the barrel to keep from falling over with that sudden wave of dizziness. The water droplets mix with my sweat and river down my neck and back. It tickles like crazy causing me to giggle in relief. I comb my fingers through my hair trying to assemble it in some presentable fashion or another yet only manage to get it to stand on end instead.

"Ow," my fingers slip lightly along my side. Earlier at sword practice Liam got a good solid hit on me, bruising my ribs cracking one, possibly two. I carefully lift my shirt to touch my ribs wincing at the discoloration already blooming.

"You should see a healer about your ribs." I freeze at the sound of his voice. Liam. He sounds angry and confused.

"Your majesty, I…" I slowly look up at him and recoil at the expression on his face. The anger, the betrayal, the pain.

Liam closes the space between us. "Why didn't you tell me?" His arms are crossed, his brows are furrowed.

I search his face for a clue how to handle this, "Tell you…"

He looks pointedly down at my chest, or more accurately my budding breasts and back to my face. "Do not lie to me, Sam, if that is your true name, and be quick about it."

His words are clipped. He sounds more like his father when he's angry. He sounds angry but he looks hurt. I can't hold his gaze; I have no right to look upon him. "When I was younger I took a pair of scissors and I cut my hair in a fit of childish anger because I had such a difficult time keeping it out of my way when I was shooting. Pappa was so angry with me. He had to cut all my hair off to make it even. The day I met your father, from his words, we assumed he believed me to be a boy. You came to train with us shortly after. I was only Sam from then on, no longer Samantha."

Liam looks away across the field absorbing what I said. I can see the stubborn set of his chin so I rush on, my voice and eyes plead with him to understand. "Lorna is my childhood friend, my best friend, the only one I could still be Samantha with. Your father figured it out, or knew all along, I'm not sure which. You told me yourself a time back when you said he teased me about marrying a girl."

"So I'm the only one you have only been lieing to this whole time? I thought you were my friend, _Samantha_." Liam closes his eyes long enough to take a breath in an attempt to calm him, "All this time, I must have looked like such a fool."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to-" His pained glare cuts right through me. I have lied to him. I am wrong. I have no right to feel self pity. I did not simply betray our Prince, I betrayed my friend.

In a fit of rage, he grasps my arms pulling me closer. His eyes are narrow with anger, his words forced through clenched teeth. "How many of my secrets did you tell Lorna?" His grip tightens; I wince when he shakes me. My ribs scream but I clench my teeth against the pain. "Tell me."

"None! Is it not bad enough being who I am, _what _I am. You are my friend. I could never bring myself to do such a thing. Nor would she ever think to ask it of me." The pain shoots through me. I whimper and he releases me pushing me away from him. I stumble back a few steps wheezing. It hurts, oh Light it hurts to breathe.

"So many times I thought you knew, I wanted to tell you but my father was afraid of what you would do, of your anger or retribution." My arm goes around my middle, cradling my ribs. My words are gasps between painfully shallow breaths. I need him to understand. Please, Light, let him understand. "We are nothing, you are everything and can destroy us as easily and thoroughly as you please."

My breathing becomes strained. I try to move and wince. "I think it's broken." Tears fill my eyes, my shame apparently knows no bounds.

"Broken?" Liam's brows furrow with concern. He looks down at my side and moves my arm. He raises my shirt exposing my bruises. "I did this?" The guilt that washes over his face at my nod tears at my heart.

He will make a good king one day. "We were training. It isn't as if you were malicious. You just got in a lucky shot is all." I grin at him when he smirks. I hiss when he touches my side. "Did I mention that I think it's broken?"

He is crouching in front of me. "I think there may be two ribs damaged." His fingers lightly apply pressure as they slide along my ribs. Is that pride in his voice. The brat.

I flinch, sucking air in between my teeth bringing a new pang of guilt to Liam. "Sorry, I..." He looks up at me, his eyes widen. Good let him feel guilty instead of pride for hurting me. He hasn't grown up that much after all. I sigh in relief when he removes his hands from poking at my side. "Sam…" He clears his throat and lowers his gaze. "Please lower your shirt."

My shirt? I let my shirt drop, my arm instinctively cradling my ribs again. He's standing before me staring at his feet. _Now_ what did I do? "Priest, I… we need a professional to deal…" He waves a hand in my general direction still not looking at me.

"Let's… there's an… infirmary." Liam starts to walk away. I stare at my armor unwilling to bend to retrieve them. I'll get them later. Just as quickly as he starts away, he turns and comes back to help me with my gear. "I'll get that."

Liam is acting weird. Then again, he's a guy. Guys act weird all the time, usually when they're around Lorna. Once we get to the infirmary, Liam sets my gear down in order to search for a healer. I lean against the wall. The wall is nice and cool against my back. I stand resting my head against the wall and my eyes closed. My eyes feel suddenly rather heavy. Can a person sleep standing up? Or leaning in this case. Perhaps I'll simply topple over and oh, won't that be delightful?

"Samantha?" His voice sounds a bit far away.

Oh I like this dream. Maybe he'll kiss me before Liam gets back with the priest. "Mmm…"

"Samantha, what happened? Why are you in the infirmary?" His voice is closer, clear and demanding. Wait, that's not right. I manage to get my eyes open meeting his intense gaze. I instinctively gasp only to wince in pain. Lord Darius notes my pain with concern. "You're hurt."

Really? I hadn't noticed. I suppose men don't out grow this habit of stating the obvious. "Yes, m'lord, and I don't want to appear rude, but I'm unable to curtsy at the moment." I give him my best piteous look earning a deep rumbling chuckle. Oh that's sexy. The half mocking amused grin of his, accompanied by his deep chuckle, well that caused my heart to skip a beat. Oh and there's that familiar warmth in my face and he eyes me with concern. He probably thinks I'm feverish.

"What happened?" Lord Darius takes my arm and guides me to a cot. He helps me sit before crouching beside me. He is such a gentleman.

I raise my shirt ever so slightly just high enough to expose my bruised side. Lord Darius lets out a low whistle. "The Prince got a lucky shot on me." I sound so defensive, but really it _was_ a lucky shot.

"It was not luck, you were simply out classed and out maneuvered." Liam makes his way back in time to defend his skills. The priest accompanying him wanders immediately over to aide me. Liam nods once to Lord Darius. "Lord Darius, a surprise seeing you in the infirmary. Are you in need of assistance?" He sounds all princely again. If I didn't know better, and truly I don't, but he's just as bad as a girl. Switching moods as quick as a wink.

Lord Darius moves aside so the healer can move closer to me. "Not at all, I was passing in the hallway when I spotted Samantha. Nice work on the young lady's side, your majesty, cracked a rib or two from the look of things."

"It was a rigorous training today, practice swords and shields. She dodged when she should have parried... or did she parry when she should have dodged?" He finishes thoughtfully.

"I am right here, you could simply ask me." Really, talk about me as I'm not sitting amongst them. "Ow," I hiss at the healer when he prods my side. "I'll have you both know I didn't do a thing wrong, the Prince here got a lucky shot."

Liam frowns and shakes his head. "No, no, that can't be it. Too simple, you must have parried instead of dodge."

Lord Darius smirks earning a scowl from me. He's enjoying my pain! Or my discomfort, either way this must end. I refuse to admit I was wrong and less skilled than Liam. "If your majesty insists it was my fault to save your wounded pride when it is truly my ribs that are injured here. Then so be it. Who am I to stand in your way?"

Liam smirks. "I am sorry about that."

I watch him, that smirk of his I know only too well. "Truly?"

He puts a hand to his chest with a mock bow of his head in a quick nod, "Truly."

I snort then. Not very lady like but I'm not feeling all that feminine at the moment, "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." Liam laughs. He turns his attention back to Lord Darius. "It really was a good shot. She went down like a sack of potatoes."

That insufferable-

"You're going to be a bit tender for a day or two. I'm sorry, Sam, but no practicing, no training of any sort for at least a week." I tried to interrupt but he wouldn't allow it. "No heavy lifting, only light duty. You don't want to re-injure yourself and make things more severe. You're lucky you didn't puncture a lung." The priest gives me a gentle smile as more golden healing light washes over me. Apparently pouting isn't going to sway him. "Is your father in today, you'll need assistance getting home."

Panic flickers in my belly as both Liam and Lord Darius looks at me waiting for my response. No point in lying, I hate lies. Lies are harmful and I almost lost a friend today and… they're still looking at me, waiting. "He was on duty last night, so he has today off." What is that look? Oh please, I'm an adult, almost. "I'll be fine. No need to worry."

"Nonsense, I am on my way back to Ambermill. I'll see she gets home safely." His voice is so assured, it allows no quarrels. Besides traveling alone with Lord Darius is hardly a hardship.

Oh the mental images that spring to mind causes a blush so intense even my stomach flutters. I can't meet his gaze. His eyes are much too intense. "Thank you, m'lord."

* * *

><p>He leads us out of the city proper. "Tell me, girl, how did you truly expect to make it home on your own? Ambermill is a long trek on the best of days and with the sun already set, even Gilneas can be dangerous for a girl traveling alone. Not to mention one that is recently injured."<p>

"Truthfully I had no idea how late it is." Why must I sit on his horse? Every step he takes makes my ribs ache.

Lord Darius looks back at me. He caught me shifting uncomfortably and holding my side. "Don't fight the horse, Samantha, ride along with him and use your back. It is less painful I assure you."

I can't help but blush again and nod quietly, "Yes, m'lord." I steal a glance at him. Street lanterns light our path. The streets are alive with vendors and Gilneans out and about seeing to their own pleasures or business. Lord Darius stands tall beside his horse, guiding it down the street with a confident gait. The queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach strikes me again. The way his muscles shift, flexing and relaxing with each step. He has such broad shoulders, a narrow waist and those long muscular legs. I could easily allow my imagination to freely explore the possibilities of how it would feel to run my hands along every muscle on his taught body.

"Have you eaten?" We have reached the edge of the city when he inquires.

Did he see me staring at him, day dreaming, undressing him with my imagination? Light, I hope not. "No, m'lord." As if on cue, my stomach rumbles… loudly.

"Neither have I." Lord Darius holds his hands out to me in order to help me down. I slowly ease my leg over the saddle horn, reaching for him before I slip off of his horse into his strong arms. Oh my. His lips, so close, his body, presses against mine. "Then let's get us fed before we continue on."

So close to him I can't breathe. I look up at him. I feel my body trembling. So many years I have dreamed of his arms around me, those lips on mine. He holds me for a bit longer and frowns at me. Have I offended him? I drop my eyes. He's a nobleman. I should remember my place. "Tell me, girl, why do you look at me that way?"

That way? What way? I _have_ offended him. I'm almost sure of it now, but his voice isn't angry. He sounds curious. My eyes flit to his lips. His mouth is so close I can feel his breath. I'm sure he feels me trembling no matter how much I wish my body to stop. "What way is that, m'lord?"

"The way a woman might, when looking upon a man she desires." He knows. My breath hitches. Panic is coiling in my belly. How will he react? "I'm much too old for you to be looking upon me in such a fashion." Lord Darius sets me on my feet. "Lest you forget, you are my daughter's age making me your father's age." He takes the reins of his horse and tethers him before walking to the door of the eatery. He opens the door to usher me inside.

Naturally I enter as I am directed, sitting at the table like I'm told to. Just like an obedient child. My body appears to function, my mind has shut down. He still sees me as a child. Nothing I do will dispel this. I am Lorna's age. In truth I am almost a year older but that matters little to a man who sees you as a child. I'm 17, I'm on the verge of my woman hood and he views me as unworthy. What did I expect? One day he would suddenly come upon me and fall madly in love with me? Yes, and why not? A dream can be of my making.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Lord Darius peers at my full bowl of stew. "It is quite tasty. They make the best stews, better than my late wife's."

The last thing I want to hear about right now is his late wife. No, the last thing I want to hear is he is getting married to someone other than me, second to that is hearing about his late wife. I poke at my stew with my spoon. "I beg your pardon, m'lord. I don't mean to appear ungrateful, for that is the furthest thing from the truth. I suppose it is my _childish _pride getting in the way of my appetite." Oh, mature Sam, very mature.

Lord Darius frowns at me. "You're still injured, Samantha. You should eat in order to mend."

He is right, I know he is. It doesn't help acting like a fool. I nibble at the bread; my stomach grumbles its appreciation. Stupid stomach. The stew does smell good. I take a bite of the stew noting that it is indeed quite tasty. "Basil and..." I take another bite and smile. "Rosemary, interesting and well balanced. You are right about the stew, m'lord." I take a few more bites as he watches me. As if I'm not self-conscious enough, he is watching me eat.

"I'm right about the stew but not about you?" Lord Darius' eyebrow rises with amusement. Light, he's sexy and clever to pick up on my apparently not so subtle choice of words.

"That is precisely what I am saying, m'lord. You are quite wrong where I am concerned for I am not a child. I may be near the same age as Lorna, but if you haven't noticed, m'lord, she is no longer a child either. We are young ladies on the cusp of our womanhood and for better or worse, I will be lucky to grow up to be an old maid." I find myself staring at the spoon in my hand. Why did I say that? Well it's true. Still I need to let that go and move on. "I am the daughter of a guardsman, in love with someone that I can never have. A noble man who is well above my station yet I do not care. One cannot tell her heart who to love, it simply does as it wishes."

I think I'm going to be ill now that I have fully humiliated myself. I push away from the table. "I beg your forgiveness for being so brazen and speaking so openly about things that are rarely spoken over, but I felt it must be said." Must be said? Brazen indeed. Foolish is more accurate. I make my way quickly back towards the door. I pause for a brief moment to catch my breath and bursts out to the street with a sob.

"Samantha," He grabs my arm to keep me from fleeing. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, nowhere, away, what does it matter?" My legs are unsteady beneath me, tears threaten to fall. I refuse to look at him. Although I lean back a bit and he allows me to rest my back against his chest. "I just told you my deepest heart's desire, to which you no doubt find utterly childish and now I must go hide my shame."

Lord Darius chuckles that deep sexy chuckle of his. His lips are so close to my ear I can feel his breath. "Silly girl, let's get you home."

I flinch at his choice of words yet allow him to lead me back to his horse. I am at his mercy, I don't even have two coppers to rub together. So what choice do I have but to follow him to Ambermill?

We travel in silence in the darkness of the fields. The road is well traveled by horse, foot and cart. Farmland dot the horizon and some where to our right up ahead is Ambermill waiting to welcome us home. Suddenly the idea of getting home is not so appealing. "M'lord, if I may ask this boon?"

Lord Darius glances up at me, the moonlight accenting his strong features. "Aye?"

"I am not accustomed to riding so much and… well, is it too much to ask to walk?" I shift uncomfortably. It is an unfortunate truth and my backside is screaming as loud if not louder than my ribs.

Lord Darius stops the horse allowing me to ease my leg over the saddle and offers me a hand down. Sliding from the horse into his arms once more is a cruel taste of heaven. I make no effort to move away, nor does he. Leaving me pinned between the horse's flank and his body. My stomach and my heart are doing the usual flips and flutters. "Samantha, I'm flattered by what you told me. I just think you're a bit young to fully understand what you're offering."

I look up at him in the moonlight. "Don't dismiss what I said simply because of my age." I reach out to him, brushing my finger tips along his lips, longing to feel them pressed against mine. "I will love you until my last breath."

Surely Lord Darius can feel me tremble in his arms, how my breath catches when he kisses my forehead. He can't possibly deny he's been holding me much longer than would appear proper. "I simply cannot in good faith follow this through. It is morally wrong." Despite his words, he pulls me closer. He rests his cheek against mine, his breath fans my skin. He presses a small kiss to my jaw. "If you were perhaps a few years older…"

Clearing his throat Lord Darius distances himself. "I said I would get you home safely, I intend to do just that."

I smile in the darkness and cling to hope. Soon I will be older and then perhaps we shall see. He will know that my proclamation is not empty words of a child, but a heart felt plea of a woman in love. In the darkness of Gilneas' main road, I boldly slip my hand in his. He starts in surprise yet allows this contact, intertwining our fingers. Far off in the distance the lights of Ambermill twinkle in the darkness beckoning us onward.


	4. Breathless

**Breathless**

It's a glorious day for training; sun is shining just right, not blinding, not sweltering, just enough to keep you warm with a slight breeze coming from the bay. I lift my face to the light of the sun and sigh happily. I love days like today.

His voice is a soft chuckle close beside me. I can feel his breath on my neck. "Hard to train with your head in the clouds, Sam."

If it were any other man, I would have quickly corrected him for his improper behavior. He's standing so closely I can smell the soap he used this morning. He always smells so woodsy with a hint of spice. Other girls, many girls, swoon at the mere sight of him. Not me, I've known him far too long. Besides he's betrothed to my best friend and I'm in love with Darius.

Nope, instead of fawning over the Prince, I decide to focus my gaze on the target in front of me. "Careful, your majesty, you may get an injury difficult to explain to the Queen." I raise my bow and nock an arrow giving him a side glance with a smirk. "You're in good spirits today."

Chuckling Liam moves out of harms way to line up in front of his own target. "And why not? Such a lovely day and I have you to myself." Hmm, true. Pappa is off duty this morning. So it is light training for today. Unless the swords master decides we need more practice. Oh, I hope not. I still haven't been forgiven for beating him last week. Liam aims his bow and looses an arrow.

My lips purse, brows furrow, I take aim and loose an arrow hitting my target in the center. I glance at his target not bothering to hide my amusement, "Perhaps his majesty could try focusing on his aim."

Liam lowers his bow and frowns at his target. "And if I ordered you..." He stops his thought and shakes his head. We know the answer to his unasked question, besides he would never give such an order. To win is his goal, always his goal and to win by ordering me to fail is out of the question.

I pluck an arrow from my quiver, "How fares your family?" My arrow is loose and hits its mark centimeters from the first. "I hope they are doing well."

"Yes, thank you for asking." Liam nocks his arrow and stares at the target. "Is this how it must be then, Sam?"

How what must be? He does like to talk in riddles. His arrow flies through the air hitting his target still off center. My eyes flit back to my own target, "You aren't compensating for the breeze, feel how it flows gently from left to right, aim slightly to your left let the breeze guide your arrow."

Liam pulls another arrow from his quiver. He looks at me for a moment, nocks the arrow before looking my way again. "You didn't answer my question." He checks his aim, moving it slightly to his left and looses. The arrow flies true hitting the center of the target.

I smile at his accomplishment and nock an arrow. Oh that odd look again. We've had this talk. My heart is spoken for. His is as well; things are as they should be. Granted Darius could return my feelings, but still life is good as is. "Yes, your majesty, yet you already knew the answer before it was asked." My arrow soars through the air straight and true, hitting the target in its center, nestled between my first two.

Reaching for another arrow my hand is taken in his. I'm not surprised, or shouldn't be. He's always been far bolder than is proper. Still, who am I to reprimand the Prince? And if I were to be honest, would I stop him? I should. I may not be in love with Liam, but the attention he gives me does make me feel good, wanted, desired. Still, it's wrong.

"Perhaps I don't like the answer and want a new one. What then?" Liam steps closer looking down at me, his gaze is intense. His gaze is always intense even when joking.

I smile up at him pressing my palm against his chest, stopping his approach. "Then you are free to find your answers, your majesty. Perhaps with another. You are spoken for, betrothed to a dear friend of mine, you have been for years now and no amount of wanting or wishing will change that."

Liam holds my hand to his chest and takes a calming breath. "You are right, of course."

Good. Common sense is winning out again. I let out a sigh of relief. "Then perhaps we should continue our training." I look pointedly at our hands clasped to his chest. We aren't children any longer. His eighteenth birthday is the next big celebration in one month's time making Liam a young man on the verge of adulthood. I just celebrated my own birthday six months ago. Royalty aside, Liam is a hormonal young man, with curiosity and urges. Luckily for me, Liam is a gentleman first… usually.

"Samantha," Liam ignores my subtle hint and steps closer.

I feel my eyes widen, he hasn't called me by my full name since he discovered I'm a girl. "Your majesty?" Standing so close to me, I'm forced to look up at him. I think he may have done that on purpose. When his head dips towards mine, I panic. My heart is racing and I can feel myself trembling in fear. What is he doing? Is he trying to kiss me? Why is he trying to kiss me? He stops himself before our lips touch. I can feel his breath mix with mine. He is too close.

"Sweet Samantha, I have a question." His eyes search mine. This is getting much too serious.

I swallow past the lump in my throat in order to respond. Wait. Sweet? Since when am I… oh, he has a question. "You do?" I can feel my heart racing.

"Aye, I do." He inches closer. "If I were to kiss you, would I be your first?"

By the Light, I can taste his breath. My response comes out a bit more breathless than I would have liked. "Yes."

"If I were to ask for the honor, would you grant me this boon?" Liam's head tilts slightly in anticipation.

No. "I'm-" My eyes flutter closed as he leans closer, cutting off my response.

His free hand slips around my neck, tilting my head in order to deepen the kiss. His tongue flicks at my lips. I gasp in shock, parting my lips in surprise. Liam takes advantage of this and explores my mouth with his tongue. Oh this is wrong, so very wrong! I can feel myself panic and try to pull away. I'm going to be sick. So very sick!

Liam leans closer, holding me to him. I whimper in fright, my cries are muffled in the kiss. He won't let go and I can't breathe. With both hands against his chest I push him away as hard as I can. "No!"

He steps back panting, he shakes his head. "I'm... Sam, I'm sorry."

He's sorry? He kissed me! How could he _do _such a thing? I can feel the tears hot in my eyes; I feel them burning their way down my cheeks. Clutching my bow to my chest I stumble backwards. I want the feel of his lips off of mine. I drag my hand across my mouth. Oh bile, my stomach… "Why? Why would you do that? You're my friend. I _trusted _you."

I can hear him, hear him calling out my name. Only I don't care, I can't look at him. The horror of what he did, what I allowed to happen replays in my mind. The look on his face before and after, the shock, the guilt, the regret. I'm never going back. Never. Let them all believe I'm a failure, better yet let them all forget I exist. I'd rather be labeled a failure than a harlot, backstabber, or worse.

Lorna will be so angry with me. How could I let this happen? What did I do? It's my fault and even if it isn't, it will be. Liam will be the model son as always and me? I'll be that girl who tried to seduce the Prince, the silly commoner who tried to reach way above her station. My legs give out and I collapse at the gate. My body convulses, my stomach recoils and what little contents that are in me, come back.

It takes a bit of time, not a lot but it sure feels like an eternity, before I can pull my self together enough to make it to Ambermill. All those that pass me give me a wide berth and whisper as I go by. Do they know? Can they tell?

I stare at the door to my home feeling unclean and unworthy. Pappa will surely question why I've returned prematurely and the cause of my tears. I stumble away. Shame, filled with self-hatred and guilt, I wander off into the surrounding woods and lean against a tree.

Slowly I slide down it until I'm sitting on the cold grass. I close my eyes against the tears that fall.

* * *

><p>I shiver at the cold nipping at me. The sun is making way for the night, long stretches of red and orange light snake through the trees. I know I should go home before darkness falls but I don't have the energy.<p>

"Sam!" His voice calls out to me. The panic is undeniable.

I wince with guilt and swipe my palm at my tear stained cheeks. I struggle to stand and call back. "I'm here, Pappa." Only my voice cracks and isn't loud enough to carry past the trees in front of me. I push myself to stand and finally take a good look around. How did I manage to get myself lost in the woods? "Pappa?"

"Sam?" Pappa responds to the sound of my voice. His voice carries the sound of hope.

"I'm over here. Where ever here is…" I'm looking around some more, not willing to move and go further into the woods. Right, map reading, learning the lay of the land, next on my things to do. My stomach growls angrily. Right after I eat. I rub my belly with a sigh.

"Samantha?" Darius appears behind me causing me to gasp and spin around.

"Oh thank the Light." I throw my arms around him and cling to him. Stupid tears are falling again.

Darius stiffens in surprise. "What is it? What's wrong?" He wraps his arms around me to comfort me, cradling my head against his chest, cooing to me. "Shhh… talk to me, Samantha. What happened?"

I half-laugh, half-sob into his chest. "I foolishly got myself lost in the woods."

"That is what _you _did," His voice becomes stern. "What did _he _do?"

He knows. How? I tremble in his arms. "Who?"

Darius gives me a comforting squeeze, "He came to Ambermill with your quiver. I refused to tell him which house is yours. There was something in his eyes that did not bode well. When I spoke with your father, we found your bow on the ground near the woods." Darius brushes my hair back to see my face, "Are you okay?"

I wrinkle my nose, "I feel silly. He just kissed me." Just saying the words make me shudder and feel ill again.

"I take it you didn't want this kiss?" Darius' tone stays even and distant.

"No and when I tried to stop him, I had to push him away. He tried to apologize." I bury my face into his chest. I can't face him. I'm afraid to see his reaction. "I was saving my first everything for my first love and he took that from me." I cringe at how childish that sounds, "I feel so…"

"Angry, frustrated…" Darius prompts me.

Those too, but its more than just that, "Violated, betrayed, used…" I take a deep breath, breathing in his musky smell. "The worse part, if anyone hears about this, some how it will be my fault as if I pursued him."

"He is royalty, you're a commoner." Darius rubs my back as he talks to me.

"I know this to be true, yet it isn't my fault. I didn't want his advances, there is only one man for me and it is not him." I look up at him searching his face for any acceptance.

He smiles patiently at me. "You still hold on to that belief?"

"That I'm in love with you, m'lord?" When he nods, I do too. "Yes, I still love you. I told you that I will love you until my dying breath."

Darius kisses my forehead, my eyes drift closed. He gently kisses my tear stained cheeks. I swallow hard past the lump in my throat. My tongue flicks across my lips, they suddenly feel very dry. Darius makes an odd growling sound. I open my eyes in time to see his lips capture mine. The kiss is everything I dreamed and more. The warmth that explodes in my belly, the shivering of my body, the pressure of his body against mine is all so heady and perfect.

I don't know where it came from, but a moan escapes my parted lips. There is a tingling sensation that spreads as quickly as fire through me and I find I like it very much. "Samantha," Darius' eyes search mine. I smile up at him. He just made me so happy. I could die right now with no regrets. Okay maybe a few but this is not one of them.

"Yes," Oh if this is another of my dreams I don't want to wake up. Please don't let this be another dream.

Darius kisses the tip of my nose, I caress his face. His skin is leathery yet soft. His hair is thick and that moan was not from me. I urge him to kiss me again, pulling his face towards mine. He presses small kisses over my lips and neck sending shivers through my body. Oh the fire he creates within me is building. His hands, his strong hands grip my hips and I can't seem to get close enough to him.

At last his lips find mine, his tongue flicks gently at my lips. This time I am prepared and part my lips for him. He hesitantly enters my mouth and my legs become jelly. I'm clinging to him. My tongue has a life of its own as it seeks out his. Oh the kiss, the kiss is so warm, the fire spreads to my womanhood and I wantonly press against him. Light forgive me but I want this man.

"Sam!" Pappa's voice is closer.

Panic seizes us both. We pull away from each other and I lick my lips tasting our kiss. Darius clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair as I straighten my clothes. He turns to walk away and I grab his arm. "Darius," my voice is stronger than I feel.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment before smiling at me. He gives me a parting kiss on my cheek and walks away. A few feet away he turns and hesitates. "I love you, Samantha."


	5. Alone

**Alone**

Darius paces back and forth, his anger and disappointment weighs heavily on him. There is nothing I can say or do to help him, so I sit and listen. He turns his troubled eyes upon me and sighs heavily. Such horrible things weigh upon his shoulders. He is a good man. He worries over the fate of his people. Knowing what a caring man he is makes me love him that much more. "So Lord Godfrey is getting his way then, the wall will be built as he suggested?"

Darius nods somberly. "Ambermill will be left alone to fend for itself."

I rub my belly and grit my teeth, "I never dreamed King Genn would abandon us. Never in all of my years of knowing the man would I have thought him capable of-" I close my eyes and wince quietly.

"Samantha?" Darius crouches before me and rubs my belly, our child. "Now, son…" He kisses my belly affectionately.

"Or daughter," I tease him. I know he wants a son and I do hope I can give him one. He smirks at me. I love that little quirk of his mouth. I caress his cheek lovingly, "What will we do?"

"Genn is a fool for leaving the Alliance. We need them as much as they need us. Does he think we are the only ones losing troops? Does he not think Stormwind and Lordaeron are losing their sons as well?" Darius shakes his head. "There is no talking to him."

Darius lays his cheek against my belly, "Tell me, son, tell me what I should do. How do I protect your mother, our people?"

I brush his hair from his eyes, looking down at his strong profile. "You don't need your son to tell you that, you already know."

"Aye, I do." Darius kneels before me and frowns. "I should have married you."

I can't help but laugh. "That will not save Ambermill, m'lord."

"No, but it may have saved me." I wince again, not at his words but the pain strikes again. "Samantha, what is it?"

"Your child is impatient. I don't think it will wait another month." Gripping the arm of the chair, my knuckles turn white as does my face. "Oh that hurts." My breathing is raspy and uneven. I try harder to slow it down.

Darius sweeps me up in his strong arms and carries me to my bed. "I'll get the healer. Hold on, love." He touches my belly with awe in his eyes. "You behave in there."

I can't help but laugh. Only my laughter turns into anguished cries. My back arches instinctively when I grip the bedding in both hands. "Hurry, Darius!"

He doesn't answer. After the pain subsides I look and notice he's gone. Tears slip silently from my eyes. Something doesn't feel right. It hurts so much. I know childbirth hurts, the healer warned me. She also said that I'm young and it should be okay.

The door bursts open, "Sam!"

Lorna! "Ngh!" I'm gripping the bedding again, they're coming faster. The pain has been off and on for a day now. I thought it would pass like it did last time. Only it hasn't and now I'm frightened.

My tiny hovel is closing in on me. My world is growing dim. The pain, make the pain stop. Lorna drops to her knees beside the bed. She presses something cool to my forehead. Oh that feels good. I try to smile only I think it was a grimace. I'm not sure. I reach for her but my hand doesn't move.

"Hold on, Sam. The healer is coming." Lorna presses the cool cloth to my forehead again. I think she's mopping up the sweat. If I could just take off this dress or maybe my shoes and stockings? Yes, that would cool me off. I grab for Lorna again, this time I manage to grip something other than the bed. Only my words are whimpers. I'm sorry, Lorna. I love you. I've missed you, my dear sweet friend.

The pain rips through me once more. It feels as if I'm being ripped apart. Where is Darius? I need him. Please Light, I need him.

"Is she okay?" Lorna's voice seems to be coming from a tunnel or a cave.

Someone responds only I can't understand her. Is she under water? Am I under water? No, I can't be, I can breathe. "Darius…" At least that is what I tried to say, I'm unsure of what came from my lips. It doesn't matter, pain grips me again and Darius is there whispering and cooing to me. He loves me. He didn't abandon me, not like Pappa.

Oh, Pappa, if only you believed me. Now you'll never know your grandchild. Will he ever know he is a grandfather? Would he care if he knew? Tears keep falling. I can't stop crying, I can't stop the pain and I want it all to stop. Now.

Someone is talking again; I think that's the healer. I'm not sure what she said but Darius has positioned himself behind me to help me sit up. I don't want to sit, I want to lie down, I want-

The pain is back. Only instead of arching my back, Darius forces me to lean forward. "Push, Samantha." His words are whispered in my ear. Urgent, distant, quiet, insistent. Darius, my love, my life, for him, for our baby, I push as hard as I can. I can't breathe. The pain isn't letting up this time.

I push again and again. I can't not push. My body has taken over and forces me to convulse, pushing my child, our child, into this harsh world. A world of distrust, betrayal, abandonment and war. I cry out as I push our baby, our precious child. This child of ours will be a part of this vile place but I'll love him… or her. This child of ours will know love. I will never believe another over him. I'll never believe some brat prince over the love of my daughter. I will not abandon her to leave her homeless and-

I can hear crying, the pain isn't as intense but the darkness is. I'm cold. Darius is still holding me. He's saying words but I can't hear them. I can smell his musky scent and I feel the breath of his words but the world is fading. "Darius?"

I love you, Darius. I love our baby. Why is it so cold? I can hear our baby crying. What is it, what did we have? Please. I want to see. I want


End file.
